More Than A Goodbye Kiss?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU It was more than a look…it was a feeling that both of them wanted to act on. And with the heat now growing between them it would be more than a goodbye kiss. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: More than A Goodbye Kiss?**

**Summary: **It was more than a look…it was a feeling that both of them wanted to act on. And with the heat now growing between them it would be more than a goodbye kiss. (mild smut warning)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FP I would be married to Ed and well yeah that's it haha but sadly I only own my DVD's that fuel my over active imagination

**A/N: **Okay so I have wanted to try my hand at an M rated Ed centric one shot but am sorry am just not into Sophie. To me she has no chemistry with him and its hard for my muse to see them…well in _that_ way. But I LOVE Donna and the chemistry she has with Ed…gosh it's so thick on the screen ***Sigh*so yes this is AU!(alternate universe)** and Ed isn't married b/c I can't write him cheating on Sophie no matter what. Okay enough of my rambly explanation I hope you like this feeble and first attempt at anything FP M rated and enjoy!

**And yes this is based off that scene in the locker room at the end of ' Eppy 2.06 Remote Control' (yes I was watching the DVD and Alice was allowed free reign)!**

* * *

><p>She had made up her mind, she was going to take the leadership position team three was offering and there was nothing he could do about it. Or could he? The moment she had come into his life, he felt something inside, something he hadn't felt upon an initial connection with anyone in a long time. But she was a part of the team and that was frowned upon; Greg making a dangerous exception for Sam and Jules.<p>

_Eddie you are my team lead, you lead by example and should know better._

Greg didn't have to say the words to him, he already knew – it was forbidden. But that was only if they had been on the same team right? This would be different would it not? And so he just had to accept the fact that his desire for her would go unfulfilled and the fleeting bit of a chemical connection they shared would remain in his mind only. That was a few weeks after she started.

Now she was leaving, could something work now? Or would it further complicate things? He had told himself to always have a clear line between his professional and personal life and up until Donna Sabine came into his life that plan was working. Her presence changed that, forced him to rethink his stance and consider giving into his inner urgings and desires. Wanting her was a given in his mind. But she hadn't put out any other signals and so tells himself this is for the best, she's leaving and they'll only see each other from time to time when professional lines would have to be crossed.

Ed leaves the men's locker room and then pauses in the hallway outside the women's. He had to at least say goodbye, maybe a goodbye kiss? He owed at least that much to himself. With nervous eyes darting around, Ed checks once more before ducking into the ladies locker room, hearing Donna in the short distance. Taking another deep breath he heads toward her, his heart rate starting to increase.

It was such a bittersweet moment for her when she was approached by Norm Holleran and asked if she wanted the leadership position on team three. Jules was coming back and she didn't want to force Greg to make that call, Jules was family and always would be.

But saying goodbye to team one, meant not seeing _him _on a daily basis and that would be emotional torment in itself. The moment she had locked eyes with those stoic blue sapphires, something stirred inside her, something that she hadn't felt from any other man so far. Hearing his small words of praise, catching the small fleeting glances, being the recipient of that often elusive Lane smile cemented him in her heart the moment they met and the longer they worked together. How could she say goodbye now?

Maybe it was for the best. They wouldn't be allowed to be on the same team and still maintain a romantic relationship. Much like him, she had told herself not to get invovled with anyone in the _business, _that there would be too much emotion at stake to remain objective. He hadn't asked her out, only given her looks that fed her fantasies for him. Maybe this was for the best, she tells herself once more. So it was going to come down to one final goodbye, but that in itself is heartbreaking. She can't...doesn't want to say goodbye.

"Donna?" Ed's soft voice breaks her thoughts, forcing her to turn and look at the handsome man before her with a growing smile.

"Hey I…I was going to come and say goodbye," she rushes nervously, instantly cursing herself as she notices his countenance drops immediatly.

"Right…goodbye," he whispers, his brow gently furrowing. She sees remorse flashing behind his sapphire orbs and instantly wants to rush into his strong arms and kiss that morbidity away, beg him to forgive her and take back her foolish words.

"Ed…"

"No…it's probably for the best right?"

"Right," she agrees as he moves in closer, his presence silently demanding more from her than maybe even he thought.

"I will miss…working with you," he chooses his words closely. She had opted to say goodbye first, no sense in getting his heart broken over a one sided notion.

"Just working?" She playfully flirts.

"Donna…" he huffs as he leans in a bit closer, his warm breath tickling the side of her cheek before his soft lips move to her ear, nuzzling the lobe before he whispers. "I don't want to say goodbye." He pulls back, his skin brushing hers and her body instantly sizzling with shiver bumps as he pulls back.

But unable to do anything but act on her instinct, her hands clasp onto his arms, pulling him into her grasp, her mouth hungrily devouring his. Heat instantly flashes up between them, as his strong arms wrap around her, holding her against his firm body, his desire being instantly made known.

"Ed…" Donna manages as his lips leave her mouth, nipping at her chin before sliding down her neck, forcing her body to arch into his grasp. "Oh yes…" she whispers, her mind begging for something more than a mere goodbye kiss.

"We…we can't," Ed laments as pulls back, his hear racing and face flushed.

"Why not?" She almost dares, her eyes flashing a lustful gaze in his direction.

Ed looks at her, his mind racing as he tires to push back the conflict and just act upon his primal urges. He casts a glance to the door and then back at her, his body starting to cool from it's sexual surge. "I should go."

"One last kiss," Donna leans in, her hands sliding down his shirt, resting on the waist band of his jeans before moving around to the back. And before Ed can realize what's happening, she's cuffed his left hand to the edge of the locker and pulls back with an almost Cheshire cat-like smile.

"What?" He asks in shock, as his trapped hand rattles the handcuff and locker door. "Hey!"

"Don't go anywhere," she winks as she turns and heads for the locker room door, wanting to lock it before they continue.

Ed watches her go and then quickly looks around for the key; his mind a conflict of being so turned on with her having her way with him and fearful of being caught. He tugs on the cuff once more and watches her come back, her fingers slowly unbuttoning her blouse, teasing his hungry gaze with a glimpse of lace.

"Donna…seriously," he half begs, his member starting to stiffen as her body slightly sways before him. "Here?" He nervously gulps as she leans in closer, playfully nips his mouth and then pulls back, just out of reach, forcing him to slump back in captive defeat and gently curse.

"You cursed…seriously?" She teases him as she just shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Put me out of my misery at least," he growls with a small smile, just as his free arm is finally able to grasp her, pulling her against his firm chest and rapidly beating heart, his mouth devouring hers. Her hands start to slowly slide the jacket off his free arm, his trapped hand, continuing to uselessly pull against his bonds. "Undo this…" he begs as her fingers slide to the waist band of his jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper and forcing his stomach suck in as she teases his firm body.

"Like you...captive."

"Donna…" he gasps as she teases him once more, her mouth silencing him again. "Please…" he begs, his mouth nipping at her neck, her scent forcing his primal urge to soar.

Wanting to feel both his strong arms around her, Donna undoes the cuff, allowing him to nearly tear the blouse off her body, his mouth kissing and exploring her bare skin "Beautiful," he praises warmly as she succeeds in tossing his jacket away and then flinging his shirt to the ground.

"I agree," she smiles as he lips tease his now bare chest, the fine dusting of dark hair playing with her now highly sensitive skin as he scoops her up into his strong grasp and heads for the softer of the two sitting benches.

"Ed now…please now," Donna begs as her hands make short work of his tight black boxers, until he was ready to make their union complete. "Ed…" Donna gasps once more as they finally connect, his strong arms resting on either side to keep the bulk of his weight off her soft body.

Her body responds to his actions, moving at the same time, their lips locked, sweat starting to cover every inch of their naked frames.

"Feels…amazing," he utters with a small gasp as her nails gently dig into his back, holding on as he tries to pull up, her pelvic area gripping his member and forcing his breath to intake and then exhale heavily.

"Donna...love that...feels amazing."

Small beads of sweat slowly slide down his smooth back before either hitting her naked side or the floor below, the temperature in the room now heavy with heated, sexual passion.

"Ed now…oh yes now," Donna manages with a small pant as her body arches upward with his, lingering in the air a few seconds before slumping back down onto the bench.

"Not…yet," he huffs as he looks back down at her with a warm smile, his fingers touching her soft cheek before his mouth captures hers once more, their body momentum now picking up the pace as they race toward climax.

"Ed yes…oh that feels…now…yes now…" Donna's breath, begs in short heated bursts, her body arching into his strong grasp once more.

"Now…" he gasps one final time and then partially collapses down onto her sweat covered frame.

"Yes!" Donna utters as they finally lie still, both equally spent of energy and adrenaline; both happily satisfied.

"Wow…" she smiles up at him, her fingers resting on his flushed cheek. "That was amazing…you were amazing," she praises, as her scents start to get intoxicated in his manly, sexual scent.

"I agree," he whispers back, as his fingers push a damn strand off her flushed face. "You are truly beautiful," he smiles as he tastes her somewhat salty lips once more. "This better not be goodbye," he mentions in a more serious tone.

Donna looks up into the soulful blue eyes and feels her heart starting to ache. He was so sure on the job and in front of even the most hardened criminal, but in emotional matters of the heart, he was just as scared and human as she was. To hold that kind of power, the power to either accept or deny her own heart in this matter, was almost unnerving. How could she turn him down after that? She couldn't.

"It better not," she retorts with a small challenge of her own.

"Donna?"

"I don't want it to be. Can we make this work?" She dares to inquire.

"If we both want it enough and are careful."

"I want you," she tells him directly and his face relaxes into that famous Ed Lane smile that always made her weak in the knees; a kind of giddy schoolgirl like feeling.

"I want this," he offers directly. And that was it, the sentiment was then sealed with one last searing kiss before it was time to regrettably pull apart and head for home. Ed glances over at Donna as they both slowly redress and smiles, his heart was now content, the rest they'd deal with later.

"Ed," Donna whispers as she zips up her coat.

"Come on," he replies with a tender smile as he takes her hand in his. "I'll drive you home."

"Will you stay for dinner?"

"I will."

The two of them exit the locker room hand in hand into the quiet hallway, not noticing the watchful eye and small smile from their friend, Greg, who as he watches them exchange a small cryptic glance before they disappear outside, knows that when Ed walked into that room something more than a goodbye kiss was exchanged.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so *ducks into the closet* …is it safe to come out? Did that suck? Please don't flame if it did but I hope some of you liked it and please review before you go (that will let me know if you want me to try my hand at another M-rated OS) and thanks so much. Okay back to the regular action stories! :D


End file.
